Casey & Alex Lavender Oil
by sonadoras
Summary: Alex massages Casey.
1. Chapter 1

Casey and Alex: Lavender Oil

I don't own SVU or anything in this story. Just borrowing Casey and Alex for a while.

Casey hadn't been to softball practise in months. Her workouts were nonexistent because of the budget cuts doubling her work load. The stress was getting to her. Alex had told her girlfriend to go back to practise because she frankly getting on Alex's nerves. The day after the first workout Casey's body hurt. She swore even her hair hurt. She didn't even want to go their usual Saturday breakfast. Today she just needed to sleep. Alex had gone on her morning run. She bought Casey breakfast and was walking by the shops when a display caught her eye, lavender oil. A smile passed across her face. Minutes later Alex was exiting the store with a small bag.  
"Casey? Are you up yet?" Alex asked as she opened the door to their apartment. A muffled voice came from the bedroom. Casey had managed to take a shower and was laying on the bed in her towel.  
"The shower didnt help, "Casey pouted.  
"Do you want to eat? I got you a fruit salad."  
"No. I'm in pain."  
"I know sweetie. I have something that might make you feel better," Alex said as she sat on the bed next to Casey, handing her the little bag she got.  
"Lavender oil?" Casey asked, scrunching her nose. "You're gonna aromatherapy me ?"  
"And they say I'm the blonde." Alex leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to massage every part of your aching body, until you ache in a different way." Casey's eyes went wide.  
"The question is, do you want to put and wait until I take my shower or do you want me to start while I'm still sweaty from my run."  
When she didn't get a reply from Casey, Alex got up from the bed.  
"No," an arm grabbed her. "I like you sweaty. I'm sorry I pouted." Casey looked up shyly.  
"Turn around and lie on your stomach." Alex motioned with her hand. Casey took off her towel and did what Alex said. Alex took off her shoes and socks, neatly putting them at the foot of the bed. She took the lavender oil and rubbed some between her hands. Alex started with Casey's neck and slowly kneading her way down her back, working out the knots. Alex's hands were deceptively delicate looking. Casey moaned in pain and pleasure as Alex worked her way down her legs.  
"Get up and face the wall, away from me,"Alex said. Alex rubbed Casey's chest from behind. Casey could feel Alex's body against her back. She wished Alex's clothes were off so that she could feel her skin. Casey didn't realize her breasts were aching for Alex's touch until Alex cupped them firmly. Casey's breathing hitched as Alex expertly pinched her nipples erect. Casey leaned against Alex. Alex scooted away so Casey could lie on her back. Alex drizzled the lavender over Casey's stomach. Alex's hands seemed to be everywhere, except where Casey wanted them. "Alex..." Casey begged.  
"Not yet Casey," Alex said, massaging her thighs. Casey was putty in her hands.  
Casey began to shift on the bed, rocking back and forth. The poor girl had suffered enough Alex decided. Alex's long fingers lightly grazed Casey's red curls. Casey held her breath. Alex dropped some lavender on Casey's core. "Please..."Casey barely got out.  
"Casey you don't need any oil, you're so wet," Alex laughed as her nimble fingers softly circled Casey's lips. Before Casey could say another word in protest, Alex pushed her index finger in Casey's heat. Alex added her middle finger and stilled her hand.  
"Why'd you stop?" Casey yelled.  
"I want you to fuck me back. Use your hips and work for it."  
"Bitch!"  
Alex started to remove her fingers, when Casey started to grind herself on Alex. Alex used her other hand to stroke Casey's clit. Case came hard screaming Alex's name. Alex withdrew her fingers. She curled up next to Casey, pulling her into her arms. "Do you feel better now?"  
Casey nodded, unable to speak. Alex smiled, pulling a sheet over them.  
"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters. Just playing with them. This is what happens when you follow Ariel X's tweets on twitter. Let me know if you want me to write some Serena and Abbie stuff for a change. Thank you for reading!

"Wow," Casey said waking up next to Alex. She stretched and all her pain was gone. She looked over at Alex who was still asleep, an arm draped over Casey's chest. Casey loved watching Alex sleep. There was a peacefulness that no one else got to see, not even Alex. There was an intensity to Alex that was a natural occurrence. Alex stirred wake. Casey kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you better?" Alex asked.

"Yes. How'd you do that?" Alex shrugged, smirking.

"You know it's not fair. You still have all your clothes on."

"That reminds me, I have to take a shower," Alex said, getting off the bed.

"Hey!" Casey protested. "I was trying to seduce you!"

"I know, sweetie, but you're going to have to work on your skills," Alex said walking to the bathroom. She turns around and winks, "You could join me."

"Damn it!" Casey scrunches her face.

Alex turns on the water, letting the water cascade down her toned body. She lathers the soap and washes the sticky sweat from her skin. She hears Casey walk in and bites her lip in anticipation. Casey watches Alex's wondrous hands massaging her long legs, mesmerized. Casey steps into the shower, turns Alex around and pushes her against the wall, kissing her. They stay like that for a while enjoying their kiss. Casey's hands wander down Alex's back , stopping to squeeze her firm ass. Her right thigh nestled between Alex's legs. Alex rocks her hips on Casey. Casey butterfly kisses her way down Alex, anticipating her juices. Casey gets on her knees and plunges her tongue into Alex, savoring her taste. Alex doesn't know if she can stay standing, her legs shaking as she pulls Casey's hair, pulling head to her. Casey impales Alex with her tongue. She lightly nibbles on Alex's clit, causing Alex to flinch. She sucks on the nub of nerves and inserts two fingers, pumping them in and out, deeper each time. Alex screams, Casey keeps pumping gently, drawing out Alex's orgasm for as long as possible. Alex pulls Casey up and kisses her.

"I needed that," Alex said, kissing her again.

An hour later, Casey goes out shopping with Abbie and Serena. Alex goes to get her nails done.

"Cabot," Alex answers her cell.

"Alex, I need to see you," Abbie says distressed. "It's Serena."  
"What happened to Serena?" Alex asks, her voice full of concern.

"She's gotten into juicing and she wants me to do a cleanse."  
"What? That's it?" Alex laughed.

"I'm serious! No meat, no dry aged steak for a month! No tequila. It's either that or not sex!"

Alex couldn't contain her laughter.

"Alex," Abbie whined. "Talk some sense into her. A Texan can't live without steak or tequila. I need my meat!"

"And yet you can't seem to keep away from the fish tacos either."

"Funny. Where are you?"

"Getting my nails done."

"Does your manicurist know where your hands have been?"

"How do you know where they were?"

"Casey has a freshly fucked look to her."

"I'm hanging up now."

Casey punches Abbie on the shoulder.

"Ow! You do have a freshly fucked look. What did Cabot do to you?"

"Abbie!" Serena exclaims. "Filter remember?" We talked about that."

"I'm sorry Casey. It's just you look more flushed than normal. I'll shut up now."

"Okay, before you go on your juicing diet, can we please get some solid food from Whole Foods? I'm hungry. I didn't eat breakfast," Casey said.

Serena and Casey both look at Abbie, waiting for a response.

"What? I'm not saying anything. That one's too easy."


	3. Chapter 3

Abbie wakes up from her slumber and looks over at Serena getting ready for work looking too sexy in her bra and panites for six in the morning. "Serena it's six in the morning. Why are you getting ready so early? Is Jack being an ass and making you do all the work and making you sit second chair?"  
"Jack's always doing that. I have to get some paperwork done."  
Abbie rolls her eyes and pulls her into a searing kiss before her girlfriend could say another word.  
"Abbie, I really need to get some work done," Serena says pulling away.  
"I really need you inside me,"abbie says smiling, her dimples showing. She knew Serena couldn't resist her dimples. Serena looked at Abbie pretending to think a bit and pounced on her. Abbie loved it when Serena's soft body was on top of her. Serena pushed Abbie down on the bed, throwing the sheets to the side. Her thigh grinding Abbie's center, Serena could feel Abbie's panties getting wet. She continued her rhythm as she reached into Abbie's panties,Serena's fingers easily sliding into Abbie. Abbie runs her nails down Serena's back and leaves a t rail of bright red scratches. As she cums, she bites Serena's neck. "Abbie! You bit me on purpose!" Serena exclaims, a little pissed and little turned on. "How am I supposed to go to work with this on my neck?"  
"Use your scarf."  
"It's supposed to be 85 degrees today!"  
"I'm sorry Serena. I just don't like the way Jack looks at you," Abbie mumbles, looking away.  
"Gross. Jack looks at me?"  
"Well who wouldn't? You're beautiful Serena."  
"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Abbie," Werena says getting teary. She kisses Abbie softly.  
Abbie's hands meanders down Serena's sweaty body as Serena straddles herself on Abbie, grinding slowly on Abbie's abs. Abbie reaches down between Serena's legs and rubs circles on Serena's engorged clit. Serena's breathing increases as Abbie inserts her long fingers into Serena's heat, pumping in and out. Serena screams Abbie's name as her orgasm washes over her. They lie on the bed Serena spooning Abbie, her arms around her.  
"Abbie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't ever mention Jack when we're in bed, ever."  
"'kay."

Serena gets to the office and bumps into Casey.  
"You look like you're having a good morning," Casey says a hint of laughter in her voice.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You're usually dead on your feet until you get two cups of coffee and you never wear turtle necks. I knew it!" Casey exclaims as she peeks to look under Serena's collar. "Love bite."  
"Abbie seems to think that Jack looks at me. She seemed jealous and bit me this morning while we, um, you know..."  
"He's always checking you out."  
"Gross."  
"Don't you notice when guys check you out?"  
"Guys don't check me out and Jack's not a guy, he's my boss."  
"Trust me, guys check you out, especially Jack."  
"I'm so glad I haven't had breakfast yet."  
"Here he comes. Later Serena."

Casey knocked on the door to Alex's office. Amanda Rollins was in there talking to Alex about a case. Rollins seemed okay from the few interactions she had with the new detective She seemed to have a crush on Olivia Benson. Casey made a mental note to talk to Alex about getting the two detectives together. 


End file.
